Goodbye Orihime
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. Ichigo finally finds her... but not the way he wanted to find her. Based off a fanart in DA. Please read and Review. Arigatou! IchiHime. [Complete]


18 February 2007

**Starry: **Konbonwa, minna-san! I bring you a short fic that I did after I did some fan art. It's Bleach and here is the link: http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation / 48611802 without the spaces! It might not be the best story but I like it! Please enjoy! thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Kubo Tite so I don't own Orihime or Ichigo.

* * *

**Goodbye Orihime**

He entered the white room and his hazel eyes scanned the area, searching for her. His Bankai outfit was heavy and stained from the blood of his enemies mixed with his, but that wasn't bothering him. The only thing he wanted to do was find her and take her far away from this place. He'd managed to defeat the former Third Division captain but it was all thanks to his Hollow side that had somehow managed to break free from the bonds he'd locked him under a few days ago.

"Where is she?" he whispered, as he rushed towards the farthest wall with a small window covered with three bars. Turning around, he felt a few more bits of pieces from his Hollow mask fall down his suit but he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to find her.

She wasn't here even though he could feel her reiatsu lingering behind. Where was she? He asked himself again, before turning around to head out of the room only to stop in mid-step.

There she was, like a beautiful princess waiting to be called out to by her prince. She lay on a table that was hidden behind the door (the reason why he hadn't seen her when he came in). Her white attire made her look like a sleeping purely innocent angel ready to be awakened. Ichigo slowly took a few steps towards her, his eyes never leaving her soft cream colored face. Her brown eyes were closed off and her lips were set into a gracious fit making her seem as though she was enjoying a dream.

The Shinigami representative quickly walked over to her and became uneasy when he noticed that her chest was not moving at all. She didn't have any blood on her and she seemed like she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Inoue," it was so low that he almost didn't hear it. His free and uninjured hand went up and touched her cheek only for him to pull it back and have fear quickly flow through him. She was cold, deathly cold.

"Inoue," he said, a bit louder this time. He got on his knees and moved his right arm so it was on the other side of Orihime, guarding her. His zanpakutō, still dripping blood from his latest battle was growing heavy as he continued to stare at a sleeping Orihime.

"_Kurosaki-kun, gomen ne. Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun,"_

He could imagine her opening her eyes and staring into his before saying that. How long had it been since he last heard her voice? Ichigo closed his eyes and found that his Hollow mask was no longer crumbling off like it had been a few minutes before. The orange haired boy opened them again to find Orihime still with her eyes closed looking calm.

His left hand went up and his fingers slowly curled themselves between her soft orange hair strands. Ichigo felt the knot in his throat grow bigger and bigger with each passing second. Why did it happen to her? How did it happen?

Looking down at her, the orange haired boy saw two tears trickle down her face. They were his tears but one of them made it look like it was Orihime who was crying. Slowly he began to lean in towards her, his grip on his zanpakutō tightened and his eyes gradually closed.

"_Inoue, I will become stronger, much stronger. And then, next time I will definitely protect you."_

"_Thank you… Kurosaki-kun."_

Her lips were cold and he had to pull away or else the knot in his throat would explode. Slowly, Ichigo pulled away and continued to stare at Orihime. He would kill that bastard, Aizen, for doing this to her, to his precious Orihime. He wiped the tears from his left eye with his left arm before getting up at normal speed.

"I'm sorry, Inoue, for not being able to protect you. But I swear to you that I will get you out of here and take you back home. I swear." With that, Ichigo turned around and closed the door behind him after walking out. His eyes darkened and the look on his face was set into one that showed hatred as well as anger. Instantly the second half of his Hollow mask, that had crumbled away, began reconstructing itself.

"_Please, don't apologize with that look on your face."_

* * *

**Starry: **Um, you guys can guess what she died off or if she was killed. My friend told me that Orihime shouldn't be dead that she should be faking her death to deceive the Arrancars and stuff, but I don't know. I'll just leave it like this, you can use your imagination, ne? Thanks for reading! 


End file.
